The present invention relates to bedding and, more particularly, to a comforter and sheet/blanket design that may increase warmth for a person's feet and lower legs when needed.
Current bedding is designed to uniformly cover the bed. If additional warmth is desired for one's feet or lower legs, an additional blanket is used. The position of the additional blanket may shift during the night, requiring repositioning and disrupting a person's sleep.
As can be seen, there is a need for bedding that may provide increased warmth for a person's feet and lower legs.